Together Forever
by iluvpadfoot22
Summary: Hermione goes back in time and meets the four maraurders, falls in love, and is trapped in the past. SBHG! Plz review. Thanks!
1. Azkaban

Hermione Granger raced through the forest. Her heart was pounding and sweat dripped down her face. There were red sparks shooting towards her. Harry Potter's godfather was now locked up again in Azkaban. The ministry had found him behind the veil in the Department of Mysteries. Hermione was thankful that he wasn't dead, but Azkaban wasn't any better. Hermione tripped over a root and fell. Someone muttered a spell behind her. Hermione looked up to see who it was but they were already gone. Her wand was laying feet from her. Hermione picked her wand up and as she stood up, red sparks hit her. A voice behind her said, "So you are saying that this girl just conjured up the dark mark?"

"It seems so. Nobody else was there when the Dark Mark appeared. Why don't you check her wand and see if the girl had conjured it." A tall skinny man with dark brown hair said. The man next to him took her wand and muttered a spell.

"Yes. Her wand was the one that made the Dark Mark. But I don't understand. She is that Potter boys' friend. Isn't she?" The man asked.

"She's the one. They were always together. Her, Potter, and that Weasley boy." The tall man said. He muttered another spell and Hermione fell to the ground. She looked up. The Dark Mark was just above her head. Hermione wondered how it got there. Then she remembered that man behind her just moments before she was stunned. Maybe he was the one who conjured the Mark.

"Is your name Granger?" The tall man asked. She nodded. "Did you conjure the Dark Mark?" He asked.

"N-no. I didn't, sir." She stuttered.

"You can't trust her. She could be lying you know." A third man took a step forward.

"He's right. We'll take her back to the Ministry to be questioned." The tall man said.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

At the Ministry, Hermione took a seat in the middle of a circle of wizards and witches.

"Truthfully, did you conjure the Dark Mark?" The female in fiery red robes said.

A voice in Hermione's head said _Tell her you did. You did conjure the Dark Mark. Tell her you did. You have to tell her you did. Tell her!_

"I-I did." was all that she said. Something was controlling her to say that. She sat confused. Why did she tell them that she did make the Dark Mark when she didn't?

"You did?" The man in the midnight blue robes said, raising his eyebrow.

You have to tell him you did. You did conjure the Dark Mark!

"Y-yes."

"Then why did you tell us in the forest that you didn't?" The same man asked.

You don't know. You were confused and didn't know what else to say.

" I donno..." Her voice trailed off.

" Do you have names?" Another wizard with graying hair asked.

"What names?" She asked.

"Names of other Death Eaters?" The man raised his voice a little.

"Bellatrix...and Malfoy...and..." She started.

"Lucius and Bellatrix have been cleared." The man said in a board tone.

"No...I saw them in the Department of Mysteries! They where there. Bellatrix was fighting Sirius Black." Hermione said, now raising her voice.

"Black is a Death Eater and-"

"NO! He's not. He's innocent. Peter Pettigrew faked his death. Peter is an Animagi!" Hermione said, tears streaming down her face.

"Lies! All of them. All in favor of Miss Granger going to Azkaban?" The man asked.

They all agreed.

"Then it's settled." A woman with dark purple robes said. They all stood up.

"NOO!" Hermione shrieked.

Two guards shoved Hermione into a cell. She fell onto the icy stone floor. Blood trickled down her leg from Hermione struggling through the guards grip. She had scratched her knee on a sharp metal bar from her cell. Everyone in the other cells looked half dead and their black and white stripped clothing were worn and ripped. Hermione winced from her bloody cut. She ripped her sleeve off and rapped the cloth around the cut. The man in her cell was sleeping faced away from her.

Suddenly, Hermione felt cold and like she would never be happy again. A dementor glided past her cell. After a while, the feeling went away and she took a deep breath.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"HOW COULD YOU LET HER GO TO ASKABAN!" Harry yelled.

"Harry I didn't know about this until it was too late-" Dumbledore started.

"THERES STILL TIME! WE HAVE TO SAVE HER! SHE AND RON ARE ALL I'VE GOT! SIRIUS, MY PARENTS, EVERYONE ELSE IS GONE!" Harry slammed his hand on Dumbledore's desk.

Ron sat in an arm chair, not even listening. He was still in shock that Hermione went to Azkaban when she was innocent.

"If there was something I could do, I would have already done it." Dumbledore said in a calm voice.

"That's it?" Harry said, anger rising. "THAT'S YOUR BRILIANT PLAN? YOUR JUST GOING TO WATCH HER AND SIRIUS DIE IN ASKABAN WHEN THEY ARE BOTH INNOSENT? THE MINISTRY MIGHT AS WELL JUST MAKE A PLACE IN ASKABAN FOR ME TOO!"

"Harry, calm down. I will do everything in my power to get both Miss Granger and Sirius out of Azkaban." Dumbledore said.

"Can we at least visit her soon?" Ron finally spoke up.

"Yes. I will arrange for you both to visit Miss Granger." Dumbledore said.

"When?" Both Harry and Ron asked.

"I will arrange for your visit as soon as possible." Dumbledore said, "Now I believe it's time you two get some rest. Your visit could be as early as tomorrow."

Harry and Ron got up and went back to the Gryffindor commons.

"We have to figure out a way to get her out." Harry said to Ron.

"But how-" Ron stopped. "C'mon. I think I have an idea."

He and Harry snuck up to the girls dormitory. "I wonder if she still has it." Ron whispered to himself.

"Wha-" Harry started but stopped when he saw a gold chain attached to a small hourglass. It was Hermione's time-turner.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione sat lifeless in the corner of her damp cold cell. It had been three days since she arrived in Azkaban. Her clothes were already starting to fade.

"Granger, you have visitors." one of the guards said.

Hermione looked up. It was Harry and Ron. She wished they didn't have to see her like this.

"Hey, Hermione." Ron said, forcing a smile.

She said nothing. "Look, we are going to try to get you out somehow." Harry whispered.

With the little strength she had, she scooted towards the bars of the cell, next to Harry and Ron. Ron reached out for Hermione's hand and dropped the gold time-turner into it. Hermione closed her hand and slipped it into her pocket. "Thank you." She breathed.

"Nice to see you, Hermione." Harry smiled weakly. "Who's that?" He pointed at the man in her cell faced away from her, sleeping.

"Donno. I don't even know if he's still alive." Hermione shrugged.

" E's alive all right. Yep, o'l Sirius Black will be out again before yeh all know it!" A man in a separate cell hollered.

"Sirius!" Hermione, Ron, Harry said at the same time, surprised.

"Yeh all 'ave 'eard of 'im right? All them muggles know 'em too-" the man went on, not even noticing that the three sixth years weren't listening.

"Sirius, it's Hermione." Hermione nudged the man a little. His eyes flickered open.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Hermione.

"I was sent here-" Hermione started but it was drowned out by the man in the other cell, still talking.

"You know, I'm thinking 'bout breakin' out me self. But I donno how o'l Black done it!" The man said. He pointed at Harry. "Hey you must be 'arry Potter aren't you? I see your scar and you look just like 'em in the newspapers and-"

"Would yeh shut up over there?" Sirius called to the man. But the man didn't seem to hear him.

"Well, I was sent to Azkaban for conjuring the Dark Mark-" She said, over the other man's voice.

"But you didn't do it, did you?" Sirius asked. "Of course not!" Hermione looked offended.

"Hey, can we go into the cell?" Harry asked the guard.

"Are you related to one of them?" the guard asked back.

"Yeah, Sirius Black." Harry said.

"And how are you related?" the guard asked.

"He's my godfather." Harry said.

"Who are you?" the guard asked.

"Harry Potter." Harry said, knowing Dumbledore was close behind.

The guard unlocked the cell.

Harry went inside. "Er...I'm with him." Ron said to the guard, nervously, pointing to Harry and quickly slipped into the cell.

Harry pulled a silvery cloak out of a bag he brought along. "Hermione, I want you to do whatever you think is necessary to get yourself and Sirius out of Azkaban. Ok?" Harry whispered and handed her the cloak. "Oh...and you can share this food with Sirius." He handed her a paper bag full of food.

"Thanks, Harry. You too Ron." Hermione gave a faint smile. "You have to go or the guards will get mad at you."

"Hopefully I'll see you soon." Harry hugged Hermione and stepped out of the cell. Ron followed. "See you later 'Mione."

Hermione played with the gold chain. What did Harry want her to do? Even if she would be able to go back in time and save Sirius from the veil, how would she save herself? Hermione thought. "Hey, can't sleep?" Sirius was awake.

Hermione turned. "Oh...I didn't know that you were awake."

"What are you thinking about?" Sirius asked.

"Nah its nothing." Hermione shrugged.

Sirius closed his eyes again.

"Sirius? Do you think we will be here till we die?" Hermione whispered.

"I donno, Hermione. I don't know."

"I can't stand it! I've been here for four days. How does Harry think I'm going to be able to get out of here!" Hermione yelled.

"Girl would you shut up over there?" A man across her cell called.

Hermione stood up and yelled though the bars of the cell. "I'll shut up when I want to!".

"Hermione, calm down!" Sirius said.

Hermione spun around, the time turner cracked on a bar of the cell. Time started to go backwards.

Just then, a man opened the cell door and a young man walked into the cell. Hermione made a run for it. She slipped through the door and from the guard. Nobody seemed to care though. Hermione got into a carriage. The carriage was empty other than herself.

"Girl, where do you want to go then?" The driver asked.

"Er...Number twelve, Grimmauld place." Hermione said, trying to figure out how far back she went.. After what seemed hours, she arrived. The house looked pretty much the same except newer. She knocked on the door.

Kreacher opened the door. "Is Sirius here?" Hermione asked Kreacher. Kreacher started muttering under his breath, the story of Sirius running away. "Uh...then where did he go?" Hermione asked politely. "His friend, Potter." Kreacher ripped a paper from the table and gave it to her. It was an address. She decided to follow it. "Driver? Could you go to this address?" She gave the paper to him. "Yeah...get in." He said.

After a few minutes, the carriage stopped in front of a house. Hermione got out and knocked on the door. The door opened. A boy with hazel eyes, black, messy hair, and glasses answered the door. "Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Uh...no my name is James Potter." the boy said. Hermione looked as though she was about to faint.


	2. The Marauders

"James Potter...Harry's dad." Hermione breathed.

"What did you say?" James asked.

"Er...nothing. Can I come in?" Hermione asked. _Holy crap! I went too far back in time!_

"Um...sorry but, who are you?" James asked.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I'm Hermione G-" Hermione thought for a moment. "P-Parker. Hermione Parker." She didn't want to give out her real name.

"Er...not to be rude, but whats with the clothes?"James asked raising his eyebrows.

"Um...long story." Hermione said quickly.

"Ok. Do you want to change? My girlfriend is coming over today and she could bring you some clothes." James asked. Hermione clutched Harry's cloke and the sack of galleons that Ron and Harry had given her in a brown bag. "Sure. That would be great." Hermione forced a smile.

"You can come in." James held the door open and Hermione walked into the living room.

"Sorry, but I'm filthy. Can I use the shower?" she asked.

"Yeah. Its the first room,down that hall on the left." James smiled.

"Thanks." Hermione said, walking into thebathroom. She flipped the light on and stripped the dirty, ragged black and white striped shirt and pants off. She turned the shower on and waited till the water was warm enough. Hermione got in and closed the screen.

"Prongs! Why do you keep locking the bathroom when nobody is in..." A voice from the other side of the door said. "Alorahmora!" The door opened.

Hemione peeked through the screen and screamed. "What the!" the boy yelled. He had black hair and blue eyes. He quickly shut the door."Whats a girl doing in your shower!" the boy yelled.

Finally, Hermione was done with her shower. She tied her hair up and put the robe James let her borrow, on. Hermione headed back to the living room. James was sitting in a couch, next to the boy that accidently came into the bathroom earlier. Hermione felt her cheeks turn red. When he saw her come in, he stood up.

"Er...sorry about earlier, I didn't know that you-"

"Its alright, forget about it." Hermione said,quickly.

"Oh, Sirius, this is Hermione Parker. Hermione, this is Sirius Black." James smiled.

"Um...hi." Hermione said, her eyes getting a bit wide.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. James got up and opened it. A girl withred hair and green eyes was waiting at the door."Lily! You came. Good." James grinned.

"Hello, James. Where's the new girl, going to Hogwarts? I have the clothes." Lily kissed James on the cheek.

"Oh, she's in the living room." James said. Lily followed James to the living room.

"Lily, this is Hermione Parker." James said.

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans." Lily stuck her hand out. Hermione shook it. "Nice to meet you."

"Here are some clothes you can borrow." Lily gave her a bag with clothes inside it.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled.

An owl flew into the room. James took the letter that was tied around the black owl."It's adressed to you, Hermione." James said, handing her the letter. Hermione opened it quickly. "Its from Professor Dumbledore."

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_I would like for you to go to Hogwarts for the mean time _

_untill I figure out a way to get you back to your time. I am _

_guessing that you know the rules about time and do not _

_want you to tell anyone your real name while you are here._

_Professor Dumbledore_

Hermione hid the letter in her pocket.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked.

"Er...Professor Dumbledore wanted to c-congratulate m-me on making it to Hogwarts and I am starting my 7th year in Gryffindor." Hermione lied.

"Thats great! We are all in Gryffindor too!" Lily smiled. "Maybe I could show you around Hogwarts."

"O-ok, that would be great." Hermione said.

"Do you want to go change now? I have clothes for you." Lily smiled.

"Erm...thanks!" Hermione took the clothes and walked into the other room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The day had finally come. Hermione was going to Hogwarts. She followed James, Lily, and Sirius to find seats.

"You don't mind if two of our other friends sit here do you?" James asked.

"No, its alright." Hermione smiled.

The compartment door slide open.

"Hey Remus! Peter!" Sirius said. "C'mon. Sit down."

"Oh, hello. Does Sirius have another girlfriend?" Peter asked, glancing at Hermione. She and Sirius both turned red. "Erm...no, I'm not Sirius' girlfriend. I'm Hermione G-Parker." Hermione stuttered. Peter just stared at her, turning red. "Oh, Hermione, this is Peter and Remus." James said.

"Nice to meet you." Remus smiled. "So, what are your favorite subjects?"

"Um..Defence Agenst the Dark Arts is intresting. But most the teachers that taught it were either evil or didn't last long." Hermione said.

"What did you doat your old school?" Sirius asked.

"Oh lots of things.Well, I have two best friends. Harry and Ron.The three of us had to play across a giant wizards chess board, defeat a 12 foot mountian troll,andfought dementors.Actually, it was Harry who did most of this. Harry foughtthe Basilsk and saved Ron's sister. I was petrified at the time. We had loads of detention time,but it was mostly Harry and Ron.We escaped from a lot of things like werewolves-" Hermione stopped when she noticed Remus turning pale and the rest of the group was in awe.

"You did all that?" Lily finally spoke.

"Erm...yeah." Hermione blushed.

"Werewolfs?" Sirius asked, eyeing Remus.

"We..I...erm..well yes." Hermione said, unsure what she should have said.


	3. First Day of Hogwarts

Dumbledore's letter had come with the ticket to get on to the Hogwarts Express. The five Hogwarts students went to Diagon Alley to buy their school supplies. After Hermione got her supplies, she bought herself some clothes and a journal at a muggle store. Lily had given her muggle money and Hermione payed her back in wizard money.

oOoOo:On the Hogwarts Express:oOoOoO

"This compartment is empty. Lets stay here." Peter said.

"Sure." Everyone agreed.

Hermione got a seat by the window. She didn't get much sleep last night because she was worried about what would happen if she didn't get back to her time. But she hadn't got a goodnight sleep since Sirius had died. Hermione fell asleep after staring out the window for what seemed hours.

Hermione's eyes shot open. She found her head was rested on Sirius' shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Lily asked her.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Hermione said, sitting up.

"You were muttering stuff like 'don't kill him!'" Peter said.

"Oh...nightmare." Hermione blushed.

The train stopped. James said, "We're here."

After the meal and the sorting hat, Lily showed Hermione the Gryffindor common room and the girl's dormitory. Hermione sat on the common room couch and wrote in her new journal:

_Harry and Ron had come to visit me in Azkaban. I found out that I was sharing a cell with Sirius. Harry had given me my time turner, his invisabelaty cloke, and a sack of galleons. The time turner cracked and I went back too far in time. I ended up going to James' house. On the train to Hogwarts, I had the strangest dream._ _I started having a dream about the night Sirius was thought to be dead. I saw Bellatrix point her wand at him and...my dream changed. I was in the forbidden forest and I seemed to be running away from something. I hid behind a tree, breathing deeply. I peeked from behind the tree and saw that Harry was standing alone when a dark figure came up behind him and muttered a spell. Green light shot from the person's wand. Harry crumpled to the ground. That's when I woke up..._

Somebody walked into the commons room. It was Peter and Sirius. Hermione shut her journal quickly.

"What are you writing?" Sirius asked.

"Nothin' much." Hermione said.

"Anything in it about me?" Sirius asked, smirking.

"Erm...yeah. I've mentioned you a few times. Like the shower incident." Hermione lied.

Sirius' smile faded.

"What 'shower incident'?" Peter asked.

Hermione and Sirius looked at each other. Hermione said, "Erm...its nothing."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione walked though the hall for her first day at Hogwarts in the past. She was carrying an overflowing bag of books. She heard a cackle behind her. She turned to see who it was but it was too late. Hermione walked right into one of Peeves' traps, causing her to fall into someone. She had fallen on top of a boy that looked very farmilliar to her.

"Ouch! I'm so sorry! I walked into one of Peeves' traps." Hermione looked up.

"No its alright." the boy said, getting off of her. "Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine."

"Oh, I'm Hermione Parker. You are?" Hermione asked.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Frank Longbottom." the boy said.

Hermione stared for a moment.

"Are you sure you are alright? You are a little pale." Frank smiled.

Hermione snapped out of her dais. "No, really. I'm alright. It was nice to meet you!" Hermione gathered her books and stuffed them into her bag. "I'll see you later then."

She pushed pass a few people and barely made it to class. Hermione walked quietly into the classroom amd quickly sat down.Someone sat next to her.

"'Ello 'Mione! Can I call you 'Mione?"

She turned to see Sirius.

"Oh, you again." Hermione said, dully.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sirius smirked.

"What are you smirking at?" Hermione glared.

"You."

"Well stop. Why don't you sit by your buddy, James?" Hermione asked.

Four boys walked into the classroom. Hermione recognized them immediately. They were all Slytherins. Their names were Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Severus Snape. Hermione snorted. Snape was exactly as she pictured he would be like when he was/is younger. Lucius, Crabbe and Goyle shared one bench. Snape looked around but all the seats were already filled. He scowled and sat next to Hermione. _Great. Now I have to sit right in the middle of Harry's godfather and my potions teacher. _For the whole class, Hermione seemed to notice that Sirius always seemed to be staring at her and Snape always seemed to be avoiding looking at her. The rest of class, they were to take at least a partchment of notes. Hermione finished first and sat back in her chair and sighed. She looked to the other side of the room and Lily was looking at her. Hermione gave her a look saying 'why me'. Lily just smiled sadly.

"Out of all the people! Why did I have to be seated not only with Sirius, but Snape!" Hermione was muttering to herself. "Great. Defence Against the Dark Arts is next." Hermione sighed.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" someone asked from behind her. Hermione turned.

"Frank!" Hermione smiled.

"So. How was your first class so far? Boring?" Frank grinned.

"The class was fine. But the people I sat by...were not that great." Hermione's smile faded. "I had to sit by Sirius and Severus."

"Ahh. Not the best combination." Frank was still grinning.

"What are you grinning at?" Hermione laughed a little.

"No, its not important to you. I just asked Alice to the up coming dance! She said yes." Frank blushed.

"Ohh! That's great! I didn't know that there was a dance though." Hermione smiled.

"Whats your next class?" Frank asked.

"Uh...DADA." She said.

"Great! Me too. Want to sit together?" Frank asked, kindly.

"Sure!"

Unfortunately, on the other side of her, was Lucius. At first Sirius was attempting to sit next to her again. But Hermione refused. The classroom filled up and Malfoy was last to come in. There were no more seats available.

"Class, today, we are going to talk about Unforgivable curses." the professor said. "Now, can anyone tell me how many Unforgivable curses there are?" He chose Hermione. "Yes Miss. Parker?"

"There are three, sir." Hermione said.

"And can you tell me those three and what they do?" the professor asked.

"There is the Cruciatus, Imperious, and Avada Kadavera curses" Hermione said. "The Cruciatus Curse is a torturing spell, the Imperious Curse gives the person performing the curse total control of you, and the Avada Kedavera Curse is the killing curse."

"Excellent! Twenty points to Gryffindor." the professor smiled.

* * *

"Wow! You really know your stuff." Frank smiled. "Great job today with answering the questions." 

"Thanks! Hey, maybe you can introduce me to Alice later." Hermione grinned.

James and Sirius were on the other side of the room, talking.

"I don't see why you haven't asked anyone yet." James said.

"I will soon." Sirius was staring out a rainy window.

"Well get a move on. Or else all the good ones will be gone." James shrugged.

"Who are YOU going with?" Sirius asked, smiling.

"Lily, of course! She's my girlfriend." James said.

"Oh.." Sirius' smile faded.

"How about that girl, Parker. Why don't you ask her?" James asked.

"I donno...I guess I'll ask." Sirius shrugged.

Sirius looked across the room. Hermione just turned and walked away.

"But if you ask her, it better be today. Cause someone is bound to ask her." James said.


	4. Will you go to the ball with me?

Hermione had gone through the next few days, thinking about the ball and wondering if anyone would ask her. Walking to the Great Hall for lunch, a group of Slytherins pushed her, causing her books to scatter all around the place. She swore under her breath. Hermione turned to glare at the Slytherins and saw that one of the taller boys in the group's pants had fallen down. Hermione started laughing. She looked around to see who had done it. It was Remus Lupin. He bent down and started gathering Hermione's stuff into her bag.

"Hey Remus! Thanks for helping me. Its only my third day and they are already on my nerves." Hermione laughed.

"Its no problem. Were you going to have lunch?" He asked.

"Yeah. Want to join me?" Hermione asked.

"I'd like that." Remus smiled.

They walked together into the Great Hall. Food was already set out on the tables.

"Say, I heard there was a dance coming up. When is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's about two weeks from now." Remus said.

"Oh. Doesn't give me much time to get dressing robes." Hermione frowned. "Are you going with anyone?"

"Nah. Haven't asked anybody. Who would go with me?" Remus asked.

"Aw, come on. Any girl would want to go with you. You are smart, good looking, and kind." Hermione smiled kindly.

"How about you? Anyone ask you yet?" Remus asked.

"Nope I was usually at the Library at my old school. Very few boys went there. They were always playing or watching Quidditch and stuff. We only had one dance at my old school for the time I was there and the boy who asked me, only went to the library to stare at me. It was a bit annoying actually. I barely know anyone here. It would be very awkward to me." Hermione laughed.

"Well. I'm Remus Lupin, a seventh year in Gryffindor. One of my favorite places in Hogwarts is the library, like yourself. My favorite class is Defence Against the Dark Arts. Now that you know about me, I want to know about you." Remus laughed.

"And why are you telling me this?" Hermione laughed.

"I dunno." Remus shrugged. "But I've kind of wanted to ask this girl out. She doesn't seem to know I'm alive. Its surprising that Sirius still doesn't have anyone to go with." Remus said.

"Oh. Sirius has made a nickname for me. It's 'Mio-" Hermione started.

" 'Ello 'Mione!" someone said from behind Remus and herself.

"Yes, he calls me that." Hermione groaned.

Sirius sat right in between Remus and Hermione.

"So. What are you talking about?" Sirius grinned.

"Oh, just the dance. I hear you still don't have anyone to go with." Remus said.

"I'm workin on it."

"Who are you thinkin about going with?" Hermione asked.

Sirius stopped for a moment. "Why do you want to know, 'Mione?" Sirius smiled slyly.

"I was just wondering. But where's your best bud, James?"

"Donno." Sirius sighed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione went to her favorite place in the world. The library. She picked a book at random. This one was about the famous witches and wizards of this time. Hermione looked through the case of books. A boy that seemed to be in his seventh year was looking up at her. His robes showed that he was a Ravenclaw. Hermione rolled her eyes. She put the book higher in front of her. Something about him reminded her of Sirius. She decided to go to a different section of the library. Hermione pulled out another book and opened to a random page. _Oh goodie. Spells to curl my hair. Not that I would need this. _Hermione flipped a page. _Ah, this would be useful. Spells to straighten my hair._ She said the spell out loud. Nothing seemed to happen. She shrugged. _Its not a very good spell then is it._

She walked out of the library. Hermione decided to go up to the Gryffindor tower. She walked into the common room.

"Who is that?" someone asked.

"What do you mean, 'who is that?' " Hermione asked. "Its me. Hermione."

"Wow. What did you do to your hair?" they asked.

Hermione looked at the reflection in the glass of the window. She screamed. _Oh, crap. The spell DID work. _She tried hard to remember what the book had said about how long the spell lasted. But she had only glanced at the page and forgot what it said. She rushed back to the library to find the book, but it was nowhere to be found. Someone must be looking at it.

The rain didn't seem to have any effect on her hair. _I guess it isn't too bad having straight hair for a little bit. Hermione thought._

The next day was annoying to Hermione. She had to repeat to everyone who she was. Hermione always walked fast down the halls, not wanting any attention. She grazed past Sirius, getting to her first class. Sirius almost fell back into James, trying to see who that girl was.

"Who was that? Do you know who that was, James?"Sirius asked.

"Yeah. Its Hermione. Lily and I visited her after her little accident." James laughed.

"Accident? What accident?" Sirius asked.

"If you hadn't noticed, her hair is straightened. She was looking at a book in the library and she had said the spell, not even meaning to accidentally straighten her hair. Hermione doesn't know how long it will last." James said.

"It doesn't matter how long it lasts. She looks either way." Sirius said.

"By the way, have you asked her to the ball yet?" James asked.

"Nah. Not yet. But I will." Sirius said.

"Get a move on. Or she'll be gone." James said.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was Hermione's day off so she went to the library. Hermione noticed that the boy from Ravenclaw seemed to always be at the library when she was. That day, the boy got up and walked over to her.

"Hey. I'm John. I've seen you around school, but didn't know what your name was." The Ravenclaw said.

"Oh. I'm Hermione." Hermione looked up from her book.

For the rest of the day, Hermione and John talked about themselves.

"Hermione, I was wondering if you would like to go to the ball with me." John asked.

Hermione was thinking that this might be her last chance before the ball for someone to ask her so she said, "Sure."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"So I said I would because I think he's a nice person and it might be the last anyone is going to ask me to the ball." Hermione shrugged.

"But it wont be the last time that anyone is going to ask you. From what James says, you are going to be asked dozens times more." Lily smiled.

"What? Why? I'm not pretty, at all." Hermione said.

"You might think that, but guys at this school might think otherwise. John is Ravenclaws seeker. Lots of girls like him."

"Yes, well it seems that I am asked to dances by quidditch players most of the time. The last dance I went to, another popular seeker asked me." Hermione said.

"Oh. Well John is probably the most popular boy to the girls in Ravenclaw as Sirius is in Gryffindor and Malfoy is in Slytherin." Lily said. "But I thought that Sirius was asking you to the dance. That's what James had said."

Hermione didn't say anything for a moment. "Oh, really? I doubt it. I have to take care of something, though."

"At ten at night?" Lily asked.

"Erm...yes. A letter." Hermione rushed out of the Gryffindor common.

She just wanted to get out and have some fresh air. It was poring down rain. On her way outside, she saw that the straightening spell for her hair was wearing off. She walked out of the castle. She looked out to the lake. Why would Sirius, of all people want to ask her? Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned quickly. "Expelliaramus!" She shouted. "Oh my god. Sirius. You scared me." Her hair was soaked.

"Oh...sorry. Lily told me that you were out here." Sirius smiled. "Hey. I was wonderingifyouwouldliketogototheballwithmw." Thunder struck.

"What? I can't hear you." Hermione said, a little loud.

Sirius pulled her into an empty room, close by.

"I was wondering. Will you go to the ball with me?" Sirius asked.

Hermione stood there, shocked. Sirius couldn't read her expression.

"Sirius I-


	5. The Ball

What do you mean Granger is 'Gone'!" The minister of magic yelled. The dementors were there.

"Sir, She must have escaped just as Black had." The man in navy blue robes said.

"And how did Black do it?"

"N-nobody really knows." the same man said.

"Find her! I want warnings on every street lamp post that Hermione Granger, a possible murderer and death eater is on the loose!" the minister screamed at the man.

"Yes, sir. Right away."

oOoOoOoOo

"Have you heard the news? Hermione Granger is on the loose." Harry said to Ron. He smirked

"So she did what we wanted her to do, right?" Ron asked.

"Erm...yes and no. We had told her to stay in the shrieking shack when she escaped but she wasn't there. I've checked dozens of times after the warning had been put out on the streets." Harry said, looking nervous.

"Where could she be?" Ron's voice was soft and distant.

"Still. She is out of that horrible prison cell."

"But Sirius is still in the same cell." Ron said.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione looked up, shocked. His eyes were wonderful. "Yes...I'll go with you, Sirius."

"You will?" Sirius asked, excitedly.

Hermione snapped out of dais she was in. "Oh my god. What am I saying? Sirius, Imean't no. No, I can't go with you. I'm really sorry but I have to go. I just remembered I had to do something very important." She lied.

Sirius watched Hermione walk quicklyaway. _Damn it. James was right._

Hermione sat on the Gryffindor couch in the common room until she finally fell asleep. Sirius quietly went through the port hole into the common room. There, he saw Hermione asleep. She looked so peaceful, so Sirius didn't attempt to wake her. He got a blanket from the boys dorms and brought it down for Hermione.He gentely draped it over her and whispered, "Goodnight, Hermione." and went up to his bed (now without covers).

oOoOoOoOoOo

"So you aren't going with Sirius? You just turned it down?" Lily asked, looking through the Dailey Prophet.

"Yeah. What was I suppose to do?" Hermione asked. "Tell John that I couldn't go with him because my friend, Sirius asked me?"

"What about Sirius?" Someone asked behind her.

"Oh, John. Nothing. What's that in your hand?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"This? A flier for the ball." John said.

"Oh. Can I see it?" Hermione took the form.

She read it to herself.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry presents,

The Holiday Masquerade Ball

All students must require dress robes...

"What? Its a masquerade ball? Nobody told me." Hermione said, surprised.

"Nobody knew till today." John said.

"Hullo Hermione, James, Lily." Sirius just came into the room. He glared at John.

"Oh, hullo, Sirius." Hermione smiled kindly.

Sirius looked as though he didn't have enough sleep he barely smiled at anyone.

"Sirius if this is about last night, I'm sor-" Hermione started.

"No. Its alright, I'm fine." He said, but Hermione was still not convinced.

"Hermione, could I talk to you? ...Alone?" John asked.

"Um...sure." Hermione stared nervously at Sirius and walked with John away from the table.

"What was that about? What did you and Sirius do last night?" John asked.

"He had asked me to the ball. But-"

"What did you say?" John asked.

"Like I was _going_ to say, I said I was already going with you. But it seems that he hasn't fully gotten over that." Hermione said.

"Oh...ok. I have to go. See you later." John kissed her and walked away.

Sirius was watching the whole thing. More hattred for John rose up in him.

"James, don't you dare say 'I told you so'." Sirius said and walked off.

"What's up with him?" Remus asked.

"Oh...Sirius asked Hermione to the ball. She told him that she was going with John. He's upset." Lily sighed.

"Ah. I see." Remus frowned.

oOoOoOoOo

Hermione walked slowly up to the girls dorms. A box sat on her bed. She opened it. It was blood red dress robes and a mask for the masquerade Hermione looked around the box for a note or letter, but there was none.

"These are beautiful!" Hermione said to herself.

Three girls came into the room. It was Tina, Olivia, and Kyla.

"Oh, hi." Hermione smiled.

"Are those your dress robes?" Kyla asked.

"Yes, I just got them.

"Wow. They are beautiful!" Olivia took the dress out for everyone to see.

"Who are you going with?" Tina asked Hermione.

"His name is John. John is in Ravenclaw." Hermione said.

"Oh...him. He asked Olivia to the dance last year." Tina said, raising her eyebrows.

"Really? How was it?" Hermione asked Olivia.

"Erm...it was alright." Olivia lied.

"We better go. Nice talking to you." Kyla smiled and the three girls walked quickly out of the door.

Hermione knew Olivia wasn't telling the truth. She wondered if the dance was that horrible for Olivia.

oOoOoTHE BALL oOoOoOoOo

Hermione put the flowing dress robes and her mask on. She had tamed her hair and put it in neat curls.

Hermione met John at the doors of the great Hall. She and John walked in, just as the music started. Hermione saw Tina with a boy she thought she had seen around school, but couldn't make out who it was. Hermione and John started to dance. Dim lights shun on the dance floor. Hermione and John had danced most of the songs, but Hermione kept thinking that John was distracted with something else.

"John, are you alright?" Hermione asked, looking up at him. But he didn't seem to hear her. Her eyes traced where he was looking. John was looking at another girl. She caught him looking at that same girl, a few times before that.

"I'm going to take a break. You can keep dancing with whoever." Hermione said and walked off the dance floor. Not too long after, a boy walked up to her.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked.

"No." Hermione said, frowning. She started drinking her fourth cup of punch.

The boy walked off. A couple songs later, Hermione had lost track of how many cups she drank. She lifted the cup and started drinking again. A boy in black robes walked up to her. She looked up at him. His eyes seemed so familiar to her but couldn't remember who it could be. "Would you want to dance?" Some of the punch slipped down her chin. Hermione turned red and covered her mouth with her hands and swallowed. "Sure."

They went out to the dance floor. The music started up again and they started dancing.

Hermione and the boy kept dancing.

Hermione looked up to the boy again. She frowned, trying to figure out who it could be. Hermione started talking, "So, when are you going to take your mask off?"

"I don't know. When you take yours off." The boy said.

"What's the difference? You will find out sooner or later." Hermione said.

"Its no fun if you find out already. Whats the point of a Masqurade Ball if everyone has their masks off?"

oOoOoOoOo

"How do you think its going?" Peter asked James.

"I don't know." James shrugged. The three of them were sitting down off to the side of the dance floor.

"James, are you going to ask me to dance again?" Lily asked.

"Um..sure. See you guys later." James got up and danced with Lily.

oOoOoOoOo

Hermione and the boy stepped outside for fresh air.

"Theres no point removing your mask, Hermione. I already knew it was you. Anyways, its me. Frank." he said.

"Oh. Ah...Frank. I wasn't expecting you to be...never mind. It doesn't matter. You are a great dancer. Where is Alice?" Hermione asked, a little disappointed, though she didn't really know who she was expecting to dance with.

"She's over there." Frank pointed. "We are both just saying 'hi' to our friends from school." He smiled. "Well, It was nice, talking to you. See you later!"

"Yeah...bye, Frank." Hermione said, caught up in her thoughts.

Frank left. Hermione quickly said goodbye to all her friends and went up to the Gryffindor common room. She wrote in her diary.

It said:

At the dance, I was so confused about why I had expected someone other than Frank. Frank is really nice and understanding so I wouldn't know why I was dissapointed when he took his mask off. If Neville had been able to spend more time with Frank, I bet that he would be more confedent like Frank. Over all, the dance was horrible and John is a jerk.

Hermione stopped. Sirius had walked out down the stone steps of the boys dorms. "Where were you. You weren't at the dance" Hermione said.

"I didn't go. I suppose you had a good time?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, very enjoyable." Hermione lied.

Sirius walked away.She scratched out three of the four sentences that she had wrote, seconds before and left, 'Over all, the dance was horrible and John is a jerk.' After thinking for awhile, she realized something.She wrote in, I think I am falling in love...

With Sirius Black.

oOoOo

end of chapter 5


	6. Deep in Thought

Tapping her pencil quietly on the desk inside the potions classroom, Hermione could barely concentrate. As her teacher spoke, his words seemed muffled and couldn't understand what he was saying. 'So what if I _am _falling for Sirius? He's Harry's Godfather for goodness sake! That is wrong. I can't fall in love with someone my dad's age. And what would happen once I'm back in the present time? What would-'

"Miss Parker?" Hermione looked up in surprise as her teacher was getting her attention. "Eh, I asked you a question, Parker."

"...s-sorry, professor, I...I didn't hear the question. Could you please repeat it?" Hermione asked, flushing a bright red as she did. Sirius looked up at Hermione, frowning. She was always able to answer questions since he met her. What was so different about today? That day in potions, Hermione was seated by Severus and Remus. Remus looked down at her, frowning and wondering why she seemed so distant and in thought that day. The brunette folded her arms on her desk and rested her head in her arms, deciding not to care about what the professor was saying that day.

During lunch, Hermione sat in between Lily and Remus, barely touching her food. Sirius sat across her, but she avoided his eye the whole time. Setting her fork down, she stood up to leave early, but stopped as she saw John approaching her at that moment. "Hermione, could I speak with you?" He asked her.

She nodded silently and followed him away from the tables, out of hearing range of everyone in the Gryffindor table. "What?" she asked, rather angrily.

"Why did you leave the dance early. We only danced a few times. You shouldn't have done that." John told her.

Hermione shrugged. "And who are you to tell me what to do?"

"Why are you acting like this?!" he frowned at her, obviously not aware of what he had done at the dance to her.

"Well I wasn't going to wait around for you to ask me to dance again, John. This whole thing was stupid." Hermione muttered quietly to him. "Whatever 'we had' if there was anything, it's over. Alright?" She turned to leave but John grabbed her wrist.

Sirius, who had been watching their conversation the whole time, stood up, but James grabbed him before he could do anything.

Hermione looked down at his hand gripping her wrist. "Let me go." she said in a very dangerous tone.

"Come on, Hermione, don't be like this!" Hermione struggled out of his grip and left him standing alone.

Remus stood up and went after the brunette girl while Sirius and James argued as to why Remus was allowed to go after her and not Sirius. Remus walked at a quick pace, trying to catch up with her. "Hermione!" he called but she kept walking. Finally, he was walking beside her.

Remus stopped her and turned her to face him. "What was that about? With John, I mean?" he asked her.

"It's nothing. He was just being stupid yesterday...so I had left the dance early." Hermione shook her head. "I'm alright, really." she forced a smile. But that wasn't all she was thinking about.

'Sirius...'

"Okay. But Hermione, if you need anyone to talk to sometime, you can always come to one of us. Me, James, Lily, or Sirius, I mean. I'm not sure Peter would be much help." Remus smiled at the girl.

"Thanks, Remus." She smiled back. 'But Sirius...he _is _what I'm thinking about...' Hermione thought in her head. She gave him a friendly hug just as Sirius was running down the hall after Remus and Hermione.

"Padfoot." Remus broke away from her and crossed his arms. "I thought Prongs was going to keep you from coming." Remus laughed. Sirius looked from Remus to Hermione and back to Remus.

"Hey, Sirius..." Hermione muttered quietly. "...what brings you here?"

"Nothing in particular, apparently." Sirius said in and emotionless voice. Hermione looked to him frowning. 'What's up with Sirius now?' she wondered to herself.

In the boys dormitory, Sirius was sulking while a battle went on in his mind. 'So...is she with John or Remus?' he frowned. 'But that hug could have been nothing. They're just friends. But what if it's not? And what about John? He _kissed _her a couple days ago. What's up with that? I'm so fucking screwed, aren't I?'

"Hey, Padfoot, why so blue?" James fell into the bed next to Sirius.

" 's nothing..."

"I would have thought you would have been happy. Remus says Hermione and John aren't together." James told him, though he wasn't really paying attention to Sirius' expression.

'Well, that takes care of John, right? I should be happy. But, if Remus...if Remus wants her for himself...' Sirius fell back in his bed, groaning.

TBC...

Hah, I started this fic...I think when I was twelve maybe. It's been a while since I've actually uploaded any of the story. Sorry bout that.

Review okay?

no flames.

iluvpadfoot22


End file.
